Link's Destiny
by DarkShadow001
Summary: Link has a very awkward mission. A poe is sent from the future to give him a quest. What will he do? Please R&R!
1. Incountering With A Poe

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this story. I don't own Link or any of the original people of Zelda. Please R&R.....  
  
Link's Destiny  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link ran through the forest. His hand on his hilt. Small plant like creatures were chasing after him, spitting out seeds as the got in close range. He dove into some near by bushes. The sprouts passed him up. Link gave a sigh of relief, and snuck up the temple stairs to visit Saria.  
  
Saria was playing her ocarina like Link thought she would. He snuck up around behind her, and hugged her. She gave out a small wail of surprise. She turned and laughed at Link.  
  
"You scared me stupid kid! You shouldn't scare people like me. It's very dangerous." She giggled.  
  
"Oh Saria, we all know that you are the dangerous type." Link said sarcastically. Saria blushed a little. She had always loved Link. Ever since he appeared at their village.  
  
She shoved him, and he tackled her to the ground. He looked into her eyes, but he didn't get up. Their laughing had stopped, and both of their faces became very serious. Link started to move closer to her. She started to blush a vibrant red.  
  
"Oh Link, I need to get up. I think I left my Ocarina on the ground somewhere." Saria said moving away from Link's embrace. Link moved away too. He started crawling around looking for the ocarina with her. When they found it, Saria went downstairs back to the maze.  
  
"See you Saria."Link called out. Saria waved good bye at him, and she climbed the secret ladder that lead to the top of the maze. Link watched her run off. He then followed after when she was out of sight. When He got to the end of the maze a weird glow was up ahead. He took caution at this. He slowly walked up to the glowing tunnel. Then he noticed at once that this was a poe, but what would a poe be doing here?  
  
"Aha, Link, you are the mighty and brave one the people talk about. Yes, oh yes." The poe said in a cackly voice.  
  
"Yes, and who are you? You are a poe no doubt." Link said drawing his sword.  
  
"Ah yes yes, but you are o young. They must have made a mistake no doubt. You are so small. You're only a child." It whispered to itself.  
  
"Who are you?!" He shouted.  
  
"I am a ghost. A poe of the graveyard in a village far from here. We are in need of assistance dear boy. The villagers are dying from a disease that is caused by a great and mighty king upon a vast mountain. We need the help of a hero. Will you help dear boy?" Asked the poe.  
  
"I don't know. How do I know that you are telling the truth?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
" Ah yes dear boy. If I were lying, you would be on your back dead. AHAHAHAHA!" It cackled.  
  
"I'm still not sure. I need to speak to the leader of your village." Link demanded putting away his sword.  
  
"Aha, I knew you'd say that! Ack, ok, I'll return in seven years when you are grown. For I am from the future. I thought you were big already, but avast, you are only a wee one. O h dear, master will kill me." Cackled the poe. Then, before Link could say anything, the poe vanished.  
  
"From the future? Seven years? What?!" Said Link confused. He scratched his head and walked away.  
  
This is kinda corny.......but it'll get better..........I mean, the future part was kinda awkward, but it's gonna get lots better! 


	2. Link's Choice

Here's the next Chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Link strode along the Market Square. He watched the clouds move in the sky. He remembered the seven years of fighting and saving his land. He smiled down at his feet. He really liked his boots. They were bran new. Link laughed to himself. He had won so many girls, but none of them were the ones he wanted. Zelda was too preppie, Malon was too tom boyish, and Saria was too good of a friend. Link walked away from the Market Square. He whistled for Epona, and he rode away to Lake Hylia.  
  
He took off his tunic at the edge of the lake, and jumped in. The water was cool and crisp. He loved the water. It was his favorite element. Then he went under, but something had pulled him back up. He yelled from anger.  
  
"What in the heck is going on?" He looked up and saw a poe. It looked vaguely familiar. Then he remembered, it was he poe he had seen when he was eleven.  
  
"Ah, yes, you are the boy I've talked to many years ago. Ah yes, yes... I suppose you remember me do ya now sonny boy?" Asked the poe evilly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do, what do you want?" Link asked trying to stay above the water.  
  
"I want you to come with me. My master needs your help. That king is still on his vast mountain. We hardly have any one left. I wish you were older when I first met you. Then there would be more people alive." The poe crackled.  
  
"Fine. Just hold on. I'll go see the princess first, I'll tell her, but if you are lying, I swear I'll kill you and stick you in my spare bottle. AND THEN DRINK YOU!" Shouted Link angrily. The poe laughed and nodded. Link looked at it suspiciously, but he swam back to Epona putting his tunic back on. He mounted Epona, and rode off to the castle.  
  
Link banged furiously on the castle gates. A guard appeared and let him enter. Zelda was having tea with Malon in the courtyard. They were talking about dresses.  
  
"So Malon, what kind of dress will you be wearing at the ball tomorrow night?" Asked Zelda sipping her tea.  
  
"I'll be wearing my red velvet dress. It's one of those halter tops." She said in her sweet country accent.  
  
"Oh, how....Link? Is that you? Why are you soaking wet?" Zelda asked setting down her tea.  
  
"I went for a swim. Look, I'll be gone for a while. I have business to do elsewhere. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can. Hallo Malon." Link added wavingat her. Malon smiled and waved a little.  
  
"Where are you going Link?" Zelda asked batting her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, it's important business ok?" Zelda blushed a little at his tone of voice. She always thought he was cute when he was irritated.  
  
"But Link, there's going to be the ball tomorrow. Wont you go? Everyone's going to be there." She asked sweetly.  
  
"Zelda, I gotta save a village ok? The ball isn't important now." Malon giggled a little bit, but hushed herself. She knew that Zelda was going to be mad since Link wasn't going to be at the ball.  
  
"The ball is not important Link? Its not important?! I spent to months planning this ball! IT IS TOO IMPORTANT!" She shouted. Link was taken aback. She never screamed at him before. He looked over at Malon. She had shoved a fist in her mouth to keep her from laughing. Link smiled a little.  
  
"Ok, it is, but not to me. So long Zelda. Good day Malon." Malon waved a free hand at link, while Zelda sat down, and faced the opposite end of the castle. She threw a tea cup after Link. Link had to duck. He waved and bowed. He mounted Epona and rode back to Lake Hylia where the poe hovered above the water.  
  
"Well now, are you to come?" It asked.  
  
"Can I bring Epona?" He asked. The poe sighed and nodded. Link smiled and rode nearer to the poe.  
  
"The portal is over there across the bridge. Hurry before it closes." It crackled and set off to the other side of the bridge. Link galloped down the bridge. When he reached the spot, a dark black hole was next to the gravestone. The poe was waiting and told him to come. Then the poe disappeared. Link took a deep breath and rode head on into the darkness.  
  
I hope that you enjoyed this story so far, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter. Please let me now in your reviews! I'd really appriciate it. Oh, thank you for reading it. 


	3. Meeting the Village

Author's Note: I know that I wanted your opinions, but I couldn't wait any longer. I'm sorry....But if you still do have suggestions then please com forward and tell me...Thank you!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Link reached the end of the portal, Epona was shaking, and the poe was laughing and pointing and laughing at Epona. Link dismounted and drew his Biggoron sword.  
  
"Shut up Poe! She's never traveled through a portal before. She has a reason to be scared to death!" Link said patting Epona's snout. Epona stomped her front left hoof in agreement. The poe stopped laughing, and looked behind itself.  
  
"OK sonny, lookie over there. That's the village. Master will be waiting for you in the Office. Hurry, he's been waiting for you for sometime now." The poe said drifting backwards. Then it disappeared. Link took Epona's reins and lead her to the village. When he got there, the village was filled with a dark smog. People were coughing, and some were falling to the ground in pure agony. Link backed away because one person almost fell dead on top of him. Link was sure he was going to throw up. Then finally he reached the Office.  
  
A fat little man was sitting behind a desk. His small feet were up high on the counter top. He was snoring too. Link rapped on the desk top. The man grunted and didn't wake up.  
  
"Sir? Um, sir?" Link asked looking out the window making sure Epona wasn't being eaten or stolen.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, are you the kid who needs to see Master? OH YEAH! Hold on a second kid." The fat man got up and waddled over to a door on his left. He entered it, and then another man came out. He was tall and slim. His dirty blonde hair was covering his bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Is this that Link boy I called for?" He asked looking over at the little fat man.  
  
"Yesum sir." Said the man.  
  
"So, you're Link. Hero of time eh?" Said the tall man raising an unseen eyebrow.  
  
" Yeah, you called for my help. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." Link said apologetically. The little fat man had scuttled back inside of the other room. Link felt weird standing there being watched. The tall man scratched his nose.  
  
"I'm Master Obline, that little guy over there is Addicus Martell. We call him Martie, everyone here call me Master. So, we need to talk some things over." Said Master.  
  
"Yes sir." He said looking back at Epona who was eating some grass.  
  
"You can see how bad this disease is getting. That Horon King. Why does he torment us so? He shouldn't do these kind of things. We never did anything to him. Pure evil I tell ya, pure evil." Master lead Link outside. He pointed at a giant mountain. "He lives up there, he casts evil spells upon us." Link stared up at the top. He could faintly make out a castle. Link was taken aback by the demons that fluttered around the top of the mountain.  
  
"Those things don't do anything to your village?" Link asked pointing at a winged lion who's flesh was dripping in blood, and it's teth glowed of silver. Master looked at him strangely.  
  
"What things? I don't see anything up there except the outline of that castle." Link looked harder at the mountain top. He scratched his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Even then, he could still see the demons. He swallowed hard, and turned away. Master lead him to an Inn. He got him a nice little room on the third floor. They also gave Epona her own stable. Link appreciated this very much.  
  
"Link, I believe that you need your rest. You'll be fighting soon. I'm sorry for all these dead people. There's nothin I can do. I tried every protection spell in the book, but Horon's spells are too strong." Master said sadly, and he closed Link's door and went downstairs. As Link took off his tunic and put on a clean white shirt that lay on his bed, and fiery red headed maid came in. She noticed him changing and turned quickly around.  
  
"So sorry sir, didn't know you were changing in here." The maid started to blush a vibrant magenta.  
  
"It's ok, I was just changing a shirt, that's all." The maid smiled a little. She put some white towels on his dresser.  
  
"Oh, here you go sir, a bath is being drawn for you." She smiled and left. Link thought that she was the prettiest lady he's ever met. Her eye's were a deep ocean blue, her voice was like chimes in a light breeze, and her skin was milky white. Link smiled to himself. He went to the bath room, and saw that there was a steaming bath waiting for him. Link took off his clothes quickly and jumped in.  
  
"Ah, this is nice. Very nice." He said sighing. He went under the water and came back up. He was really surprised to see a girl staring him straight in the face.  
  
"Hallo, what's your name?" She asked. She had straight blonde hair, green eyes, and was very small.  
  
"Who are you? Link asked covering his *ahmmm* parts. The little girl giggled frantically.  
  
"AHAHAHA! That's so funny. Wait, that wasn't a joke was it mister? I'm sally. What's your name?" Link thought this child quite strange.  
  
"It's Link." He said slowly. " Can you leave now?  
  
"Oh I'm sorry sir, Oh gosh." Said a teenaged girl rushing in and picking up the ittle girl.  
  
"I'm so sorry, she's my sister, good day sir." The girl rushed away and closed the bathroom door. Link scratched his head a little confused. He sighed and started scrubbing himself with a bar of soap.  
  
After about an hour, Link got out of the tub and put on a robe that was on a near by chair. Link walked into his room, he lay in his bed. Slowly he fell asleep.  
  
Do You like it so far? Hope you do. Please R&R! 


	4. Starting the Quest

Ok, umm...........here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning, Link heard a large explosion. He fell out of bed and ran to the window. He looked up at the mountain and noticed a large mass of rocks tumbling down to the ground. Link hurriedly dressed and ran downstairs. The pretty maid was under a desk, and the bar tender was under his bar.  
  
"Sir get down. Those boulders are headed straight towards us!" Whispered the bar tender loudly. Link looked at him in an awkward way.  
  
"Why don't you get out of here! Those boulder's will tare this place apart!" Yelled Link. The maid ran towards the door of the Inn.  
  
"He's right, every one will be crushed! Please get everyone out safely!" She yelled, " I'll fetch your horse." She ran outside, and went around the back of the Inn. The bartender, and Link rushed upstairs.  
  
"OK! Everyone! Please exit this Inn! It's bound to be crushed! Please! GET OUT OF HERE!" Shouted Link. The bartender was on the third floor getting the people up there. A stampede of people rushed downstairs, out of the Inn doors, and onto the street. The bartender was still calling for someone.  
  
"Come on sir, that boulder is bound to hit us any second!" Link said grabbing the man's arm.  
  
"My daughter, I cannot find her. Where's my Sally?" He asked pushing through people. Link followed. He called left and right for Sally. When they reached the tower that lead to the attic, Sally was hiding under a chair.  
  
"Hurry Sally dear before it's too late!" The bartender cried grabbing his little girl. Link ran back downstairs to the third floor, and looked out a window. The boulder was at least twenty feet away, rolling at high speeds.  
  
"Hurry up in there! It's really close now!" Link cried. Sally and the bartender rushed downstairs. Sally was clutched to her father. She looked up and saw Link, and smiled.  
  
When they finally reached the first floor, and ran out the door, the boulder had just crashed the building. The guests were scared and in shock. The maid who had Epona was scared stiff, and Epona was nonchalantly eating grass. Link was on the ground, and so was Sally and the bartender.  
  
"Thank you Link, you saved us all." Said the bartender patting Link on the back. Link smiled a little, and stood up. He walked over to the maid holding his horse's reins. The maid was shaking, her red hair was down and it reached her waist. It was wavy, and dirty. She had been working very hard in the stables. She blinked up at Link, and broke down into a crying frenzy.  
  
"You saved us Sir Link! You saved us all, I'll do anything for you! Anything!" She cried hugging him tightly. Link smiled again and hugged her back then broke the hug.  
  
"All I'll need is some milk, and food, and I'll be on my way to defeat Horon. Oh, and some red potion." The maid nodded and ran to a store near by. She came back out and gave him two satchels of food, milk, and red potion. He gave her a hug and looked back at the boulder who had stopped in the middle of the Inn. Link mounted Epona, and rode off to the Mountain.  
  
OK, This was a short Chapter, well at least it seems like it. Please send more reviews! I'd appreciate them! 


End file.
